Under the Full Moon
by Creativityiskeytolife
Summary: I tookt his from my old account. I did not steal it! Summary:Alessandra was a e settles down in Forks,WA. She's an orphan and wants to find out where she comes from, because she's a werewolf.Her only clue is a en she meets Jacob Black chaos erupts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I used to be Italianmommy8907. I could not figure out how to transfer the story, so I just uploaded it here. I did not steal it. Enjoy!

Chapter 1:

The woods were greener than usual.

They were the vibrant color of pine green, because it was spring, and the water was a deep shade of turquoise.

I was standing on the ship's deck, looking at the shore of Washington state. I was a sailor, and a good one at that.

I knew how to mend nets, reel them in, and set the bate. I was now sixteen years of age, and looked like a woman in every way.

I had short dirty blond hair, and deep brown eyes.

I remembered how I had left home when I was little.

I was twelve when I left. You may say that that is a little young to be leaving home, but I was an orphan, and had nowhere else to go, so I went to the docks.

The only thing I had, was a white teardrop necklace, which had a circular symbol on it. I had no idea what it meant, just that it linked me to my family.

I went looking for work. There was a sailor, who was packing boxes, who noticed me. He walked up to me and smiled.

"What is a girl like you, doing in a place like this?" he asked. I sighed. "I'm looking for work, sir." I said.

The sailor laughed. "Don't your parents feed you?" he asked. I sighed. "My parents are dead sir, and the orphanage kicked me out." I said.

The sailor sighed. "You're twelve, why would they kick you out?" he asked. I sighed. "I shouldn't bother you with that." I said. The man chuckled.

"Toby's the name." he said as he stuck out his hand to me. I smiled and took his hand. "I'm Alessandra." I said. "But you can call me Alessa." I said.

The sailor stopped. "Well, Alessa, that's a very pretty name, what does it mean." He asked. I smiled. "It means defender of mankind." I said.

Toby smiled. "Well, Alessa, I would really like to know, why the orphanage kicked you out." he said. I sighed. " Toby seemed trustworthy enought.

I guess I could trust him, plus, he was my only hope to get a job and get out of Italy, for good. "I scaired the kids." I said.

Toby laughed. "I'm sure you did a little more than that, to get kicked out." he said. I sighed.

"I...um...I started to hear things in the whole house, like everyone's voices, when they were in other rooms, and I would be able to smell things a mile away.

I once tracked down a lost child, by smell." I said. Toby didn't say anything, he just listened to me wiht wide eyes, so I continued.

"I also was able to run really fast, so fast, that one minuet I was there, and the next, I wasn't." I said. Toby stopped suddenly.

"Sounds to me like I need to help you out then, little girl." he said. I smiled. "Really, Toby, you would do that for me?" I asked.

Toby smiled. I looked into his grey eyes. His blond hair, swooshing into his face. I sighed. "I can do more than that." he said.

I smiled. "What else?" I asked. Toby sighed. "I can adopt you as my little sister, and take you to a place, that I know you can get help." he said.

I sighed. "You would do that for me?" I asked. Toby sighed. "Haven't we been through this?" he asked. I smiled. "Thanks Toby." I said.

We got up and headed to the drawbridge, but were stopped suddenly, when a hand reached and grabbed mine.

"Looks like I finally found you." he said. I gasped. "Who are you?" I asked the very pale man. He had black hair, down to his shoulders, and red eyes.

I had never seen red eyes before. Toby came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Is this man bothering you, Alessa?" he asked. I sighed.

"No, we were just talking." said the man. "My name is Aro, and I would like a word with miss Alessa, before she leaves." he said.

I nodded to Toby who spoke. "I'll wait right over there for you." he said. I nodded and turned back to Aro. It was getting dark, and the ship would be leaving soon.

"What do you want?" I asked. Aro smiled. "I wanted to take a look at you. I've been searching for you for twelve years." he said. I gasped.

"Who are you really?" I asked. Aro smiled and I could have sworn I saw fangs. "My name is Aro, the leader of the Volturi." he said.

"What is the Volturi?" I asked. Aro spoke. "We are the leaders of the vampire race." he said. I gasped. Was that even possible?

I heard of these old wives tales, but never thought it was actually true. "I thought vampires didn't exist?" I asked.

"Oh, but they do, and so do werewolves, such as yourself." he said. I studied Aro for a moment.

"I'm not a werewolf." I said. Aro stopped. "Well, not yet, you're not." he said. "You haven't phased yet, but you will in three days" he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Toby! I'm ready to go now." I said.

I turned around to see Toby lying on the ground dead.

There was a woman standing over him, drinking his blood. I gasped.

"Toby!" I yelled. I had just met Toby today, but still, he was a good guy.

"Why have you done this?" I asked. "Because child, you belong with me, and I will have you." he said.

I growled. Did I just growl? I bolted toward the ship that was now taking off. I jumped off the cock and swam to the ship.

When I got on, I looked to the dock that was now far away to see Aro smiling like a fool. I walked to the captain's quarters, and explained what happened, leaving the details about the vampires out.

"I'm here to take Toby's place." I said. the captain looked at me with a questioning look. "And where is Toby?" he asked. I sighed. "My friend is dead sir, he was murdered." I said.

The captain sighed. "I just saw him yesterday, but I need your extra hands to take his place. I can give you food, pay, and a chance to sail the seas." he said.

I smiled. "That's just what I'm looking for." I replied. The captain placed a contract in front of me.

"This here contract says that you will sail with me for four years, from today." he said. I sighed.

"Well, it's better than nothing." I said and signed the papers. The captain smiled.

"Now you go to bed." he said. I did as I was told. Over the years, the crew, figured out that I was different. It was too obvious.

I was young, and didn't know how to hide it too well, but over the years, I learned all too well.

When I was around the crew, was the only time I didn't have to hide who I was.

We were a family and family always protected each other.

My thoughts came back to reality. It had been four years since that day.

My contract was up, and I would be getting off at this next port. It was Port Angeles, Washington.

I had not spent any money in the whole four years I had been working. Thanks to the captain, I now had my American citizenship and my papers of Emancipation, which allowed me to be an adult at my age.

I also got a social security card, so I was all set.

I however, did not have my driver's license, so I was going to have to learn and get one, but that could wait for later.

I had gotten my GED and was ready to get a job. I stepped off the boat with my sea bag, and placed it ont he dock.

"Can I help you with that miss?" asked a guy who was standing nearby. The crew snickered making the guy give them questioning gazes.

"I'm Mike Newton, but you can call me Mike." he said, sticking his hand out, for me to shake. I did, and felt his hand flinch at the warmth of mine.

"I'm Alessa." I said. "Well, I was just sitting here on the dock and thought you could use some help. You looked a little lost." he said.

Again with the snickers from the crew.

We all knew he was hitting on me. I sighed.

"I'm fine Mike, I can get on by myelf, I just got off this boat, and my term is up, so I'm starting fresh here, in a small town, in the middle of nowhere." I said.

Mike sighed. "So, you are a sailor?" he asked. I nodded. "You've seen the world, and now you want to settle down here." he said pointing to the ground.

"Yea, I just need to find a job, and a place to live." I said. Mike smiled. "I know the perfect place to go.

"Forks, it's just a little south of here, I can drive you if you like, unless you want to drive yourself." he said.

I sighed. "I don't have my license, and I don't know how to drive, so a ride would be greatly appreciated." I said.

Mike smiled. "So, do you always take rides with strangers?" he asked. I smiled.

"No, but you look to be trustworthy, and my crew members saw your face, so if I wind up dead, they'll know and come get you." I said.

Mike gulped and the crew members burst out laughing. I laughed along with them.

"I'm kidding, relax, let's go." I said. Mike shakily shook his head and I followed him to his car. "So, where do you want to go?" he asked.

I sighed. "Is there a diner anywhere?" I asked. Mike smiled. "I know one. It's right outside the reservation." he said. I smiled.

"Thanks, that would be great for you to drop me off there." I said.

Mike looked hurt, but the look soon disapeared. I guess he was hoping to get a date, but I was not going to let that happen. He wasn't my type. We got to the diner, and I got out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride." I said. "How much do I owe you?" I asked. Mike smiled.

"How bout a date?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "How bout no, and how much should I pay you?" I asked.

Mike frowned. "Don't worry about it, take this ride as a welcome to Forks gift." he said and spun off.

I shrugged my shoulders and went inside. As I entered, there was a horrible stench. I didn't know what it was so I shook it off. I sat at a table and a woman came to take my order.

"What can I get you?" she asked. I looked at the waitress. "What's good here?" I asked. The woman stopped and studdied me. "I'm Bella." She said. "You knew here?" she asked.

I smiled. "Yes I am." I said. "Well, I think the pie's good." she said. I smiled and nodded. "Sounds good? How much?" I asked. "It's on the house." she said. I smiled.

"Thanks so much." I said. Bella walked away, and started to get my order. I looked out the window, and watched the horizion. Within minuets, the door opened and chimed.

I looked to the open door to find a bunch of hit muscled guys were walking in the door. I had to shake myself out of it.

knock it off, you can't fall in love, you're different and you need to find out why, now google at a guy. I got my pie and started to eat it.

I was so hungry, I ate the whole piece. Bella must have known I was hungry, because she came out with a big plate of spagetti with meat balls.

I was in heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 2:

I finished my spagetti, and looked up see one of the guys coming over to me.

"Hi, I'm Jared. You new here?" he asked. I sighed.

"Yea, just got in today." I said. My nose started to tingle, and I smelled the smell of warm fur and well, dog.

I stopped. Jared was a werewolf too. I could smell it.

Maybe he could help me. "Oh, well that's cool." he said.

I smiled. "Yea, maybe you could show me around. I'm looking for work, and a place to live." I said, hoping to get closer to him.

Maybe he would help me connect the dots to who I was. Jared nodded and called to his friends.

"Hey guys come here." he said. The guys turned to Jared and came over.

"This is Embry, Paul, and Quil." he said. I smiled. "I'm Alessandra." I said.

Jared smiled. "That's a nice name." he said. I smiled.

"Thanks, it was my mother's name." I said. Embry spoke.

"So, if you need anything, let us know." he said.

I smiled. "As I told Jared before, I'm looking for work, and a place to stay." I said.

Quil smiled. "I think I know someone who can help you." he said. My smile grew wider.

"Really, who?" I asked. Embry smiled. "Sam Uley can help. He owns a repair company. He usually repairs things for the people of the Reservation, and sometimes in Forks." he said.

"I'm sure he could use an extra hand." he finished. I smiled. "Well, then that's the job for me, I used to be a sailor, so I learned how to fix almost anything." I said.

"If I wasn't learning by my hands, then I was reading it in books." I replied. The guys smiled. "Come on, we'll take you to Sam's." said Jared. I smiled.

"Great, let me just pay the bill." I said. I put the money on the table and got up to follow the guys out of the diner.

Jared's P.O.V.

I walked into the diner, to get some lunch with the guys.

I sat down and started to eat. I looked around the diner, and my eyes fell upon a strange scene.

Bella was bringing plate after plate to the girl in the corner booth.

I smelt the air, and smelt the scent of another wolf.

It was not one of my pack brothers, so I knew it was new, but it was also a female. I looked at the girl and decided to walk to her.

"Hi, I'm Jared. You new here?" I asked, hoping she would smell me and know she could trust me.

She froze and then she spoke. "Yea, just got in today." I smiled. "Oh, well that's cool." I replied.

She smiled. "Yea, maybe you could show me around. I'm looking for work, and a place to live." she said.

I nodded and turned to the guys. I called them over to talk with us. When they came over I introduced them to her, watching her every move.

She studied each and every one of them from head to toe. It was as if she was making sure they were trustworthy.

"I'm Alessandra." she said. I nearly gasped. Her name was the name that meant the defender of the people.

Put that together with her having been a werewolf and it all made sense.

Embry offered to help her and she replied with saying that she was looking for work and a place to stay.

That triggered all of us, knowing we had to help her. Quil spoke of Sam and his business and then it was soon decided that she would come with us to meet Sam.

She paid for the meal, and then followed us out.

Alessandra's P.O.V.

We got into Jared's Truck and he drove to Sam's house, which was on the reservation.

We got out of the truck and I followed the guys into the house.

I placed my sea bag by the door and walked into the kitchen where the rest of the guys had gone.

There was another guy there, who I assumed was Sam.

I knew that these guys were werewolves, because I could smell them, which also meant that they knew about me.

I coughed. "Ok, let's just cut to the chase. I know that you know that I know that you're werewolves, and that I'm one too, so where do we go from here?" I asked.

The guys didn't answer, but then Embry started to laugh. "Well, I guess the wolf is out of the bag." he said, which made the rest of the gang laugh too.

Sam stood up and walked over to me. "I'm Sam Uley, the Alpha." he said. I gulped.

"Alpha, as in, you're the pack leader, and I'm under your leadership now?" I asked in a shaky voice. Sam smiled.

"Yup, that about sums it up." he said. I sighed in relief. "Well then, glad to be of service." I said, sticking my hand out for a handshake.

Sam shook my hand and turned to sit down. Just then a girl came barging into the house and spoke.

"So I hear there's a new wolf girl in town, when can I meet her." she said. I laughed. "Yello!" I hollard.

She turned to me with a look of pur horror. "This is her?" she asked pointing to me as if I wasn't there.

"Yea, I'm her and I'm standing right here." I said. "I'm Lea Clearwater, the only other girl wolf." she said.

I sighed. "So I guess girls being wolves is a rare thing?" I asked. Sam nodded. "Until Lea, we didn't know that girls could become werewolves." he said.

I smiled. "Well, I'm glad I'm not alone anymore." said Lea. I laughed. "Well, I have to be honest, I can be a pain, so don't count your chickens just yet." I replied.

The guys laughed and Sam spoke. "So, how long have you been a werewolf?" asked Quil. I sighed. "About four year, right after I met the famous Aro of the Volturi. He triggered my change, when I was twelve, living in Italy." I said.

Sam growled. "How did you meet him?" he asked.

I sighed and told the guys my story, exactly how it happened.

"Why would Aro want her?" asked Embry.

"I don't know, but if we find out who she is, then we'll find out why." said Sam.

I nodded. "And how do we do that?" I asked. The room went silent. "Oh come on, you have to have one plan?" I asked.

Lea cleared her throat. "Do you have any ideas?" she asked. I thought a moment and then spoke.

"Nope, I got nothing." I replied, which triggered a laugh from the group.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out." said Lea. The next thing I knew, the door opened and a tall dark and handsome werewolf walked into the room.

Our eyes met, and I felt his very sould bearing into my heart. I felt like I was being drawn to him. Lea cleared her throat.

"Great, Jacob just imprinted on Alessa." she said. The guys laughed, except for Lea and I. "What does that mean?" I asked, looking away from Jacob to Sam. Sam sighed.

"Don't you know anything about being a wolf?" asked Sam. I sighed. "No, that's why I came here. I was hoping to find someone like you all to help me." I said. Jared smiled.

"Why don't we let Jake tell her." he said. Lea smiled. "I think that's a good idea." she said. I sighed. "Great, this doesn't sound good." I said. Jake smiled.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad." he said. His voice was smooth and dripped with sensual desire. I nearly lost myself right there.

I knew that the guys could probably smell my arousal, so I quickly walked up to Jake. "Let's take a walk and talk, shall we?" I asked.

Jake nodded, took my hand in his, and led me out the door.

I nearly shivered at his touch as I walked out of the door. I could hear the guys snickering and lea growling at them in return.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't Own Twilight.

Chapter 3:

Jacob's P.O.V.

I was walking home from patrol when I smelt a new wolf.

I didn't know who it was. It was a female, and she smelled amazing.

I ran to Sam's house to tell him. I walked intot he door and the smell was even more toxic.

I walked into the kitchen and our eyes met. Her hazel eyes and my brown ones.

I felt myself sway and nothing in the world mattered but her. She was all I cared about.

I knew I had imprinted on this new she wolf. we broke eye contact and the room erupted into conversation.

She didn't know anything about being a wolf. I would help her to be the best wolf that she could be.

My poor love didn't even know who she was. I needed to make her feel like she was somebody, because she was sombody to me.

She was my imprint, and I loved her. "Don't worry it's not that bad." I said in a comforting tone. I then saw her tense up and her arousel filled the air.

I almost ran to her. I had to be close to her and my body was shaking. She walked up to me, and we decided to go for a walk.

I grabbed her hand and felt her body go even more warm then it was before.

The guys started to laugh, and I looked to Lea, who growled to make them stop.

We went outside, and started walking. " So what is imprinting?" she asked. I smiled.

This was my chance to win her over. "Imprinting is when you find your soul mate at first sight. Kind of like the whole love at first sight thing." I replied.

Alessa spoke. " So you looked at me and that was it, you were in love with me?" she asked. I turned to her and smiled. "Yes that's exactly right." I replied.

Alessa stopped. "Wait, you mean you're not allowed to fall in love and choose, the fates choose for you? how is that fair for you?" she asked.

I laughed. "It's destiny, and who wants to mess with destiny?" I asked. Alessa nodded. "So what does that mean for me? Is that why I'm so drawn to you?" she asked.

I smiled. she liked me. She was drawn to me, the imprint was working. I smiled. "Well, can you feel the bond?" I asked, already knowing the answer. She nodded.

"When our eyes met, it was like your soul was in my heart, and I was drawn to you, to be near you, and to be with you." she said and then blushed. I smiled.

"Yea, that can be a little awkward sometimes." I replied. Alessa smiled. "So why didn't I imprint on you?" she asked. I sighed.

"Well, we don't know for sure, but we don't think that girls can imprint." I replied. Alessa stopped. "That's so sexist!" she said.

I laughed out loud. "You're funny." I said. Alessa stopped and looked at me. "Why thank you, thank you very much." she said in her best Elvis voice. I smiled.

"I think we're going to get along really well." I said. Alessa smiled.

"I have one more question." she said. I nodded. "What am I supposed to do with this imprint? Do I have a choice? What is the point of the imprint?" she asked.

I smiled.

"First off that's three questions." I said and she rolled her eyes. I smiled.

"Second, you can either accept the imprint or not. If you don't though, it can hurt me really bad, and sometimes, it will hurt the imprint, meaning you. Almost like the sun on a mirror, bouncing off and back at you." I said.

"An Imprint can be anything, it can be a lover, boyfriend, husband, brother, or even best friend. I can be anything you want me to be, but most of the time, it's the special someone who you spend the rest of your life with, because the pull is so strong." I replied.

Alessa sighed. I smiled.

"And the last answer is that the point of the imprint is to help us find our mate." I said.

Alessa stopped walking. "So the imprint happens, and you find your mate, who you are supposed to be with for the rest of your lives?" she asked.

I smiled and leaned close to her face, so that our noses were almost touching.

"That's exactly it, and let me tell you that the imprint is never wrong." I said.

Alessa gulped. I could smell her getting excited. "I need to think about all of this, please don't take that as a no, just give me a day or two to think." she said.

I smiled. "I can do that, just promise me you won't leave me for more than a day." I said. Alessa's eyebrows furrowed. "Why?" she asked. I smiled.

"If you are away from me for too long, meaning more than a whole day, it makes my very soul ache for you, and hurts my heart." I said.

Alessa took a deep breath in. "I will make it as easy as possible for you." she said. I smiled. "You are taking all of this very calm." I replied.

Alessa smiled. "Hey, I alreay turn into a big hairy wolf, so that's half of it." she said. I smiled. "Yea, I guess you're right." I replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 4:

Lea's P.O.V.

Alessa left to talk with Jake, and I turned toward Sam.

"So, now that we have that out of the way, where is she going to stay?" I asked.

Sam sighed. "I don't know, how about with you?" he asked. I sighed in relief.

"I was hoping you would say that." I said. Sam chuckled. "I know, you just want someone to stay in that big house you bought." he said.

I laughed. "Yea, I had bought it in hopes to use it as a place for imprints and other girl wolves to stay, and by the looks of it, it looks like that's about to happen." I said.

Sam laughed. "Well, Emily said she wanted to stay with you too, so did Kim and Clair." he replied. I laughed. "There parents let them?" I asked.

Quil spoke. "Clair is eighteen, so her parents think it would be good for her to live with roommates her own age, while she's in the community college." he said.

I smiled and turned to Jared who spoke. "Pretty much the same goes for Kim." he said. I smiled.

"Great, we are going to have one full house. Have the girls over, so we can go shopping to decorate the house." I said. Sam snorted. "Since when have you been into girly decorating?" he asked.

"Since I now have a bunch of sisters to live with and spend time with." I said. Jared shook his body in shivers.

"That's a little scairy." said Embry. I growled. "Keep it up and you'll be sorry." I said. the guys backed off, and I went home to get some things ready.

Alessa's P.O.V.

Jake and I went back to Sam's house. We went into the kitchen with the rest of the guys.

"Oh, Alessa, you're going to live with the girls." said Sam. I smiled. "Sounds good." I said.

"Yea, I've never seen lea into decorating before, you should go there now." said Jared.

I laughed. "Ok, can someone take me there?" I asked. Jake smiled. "I'll take you." he said. I smiled.

"Thanks so much." I replied. Jake took me to Lea's house. I walked in and the girls swarmed me.

"This is Emily, Sam's imprint, Kim, Jared's imprint, and Clair, Quil's imprint." said Lea. I smiled and waved.

"Nice to meet you all." I said. Emily smiled. She was beautiful, but had scars on the right side of her face. I smiled at her. I didn't care.

"So, let's go shopping and turn this house into our personel paradice." said Lea. We all agreed and went shopping.

We each had our own room, with an attached bathroom, so we had to buy furniture, rugs, curtains, pillows, and all the good stuff. We each designed our rooms the way we wanted.

Then we worked together to design the rest of the house. When we finally finished, we were exausted.

It was amazing how much stuff we bought, but since we pitched in, we each put in about $1,000 doallars.

I must have spent $3,000 dollars on clothes and stuff for my room and bathroom.

I was thankful that I had much more from my past job. We decided to watch a movie, so we called all the guys over to join us.

They really enjoyed what we did with the place. I decided to cook some dinner, and the girls helped me.

We finished cooking and the guys sat at the table, waiting for it. I swear, I felt like I could eat a horse.

I sat next to Jake and started eating. I ate till I was full. Jake smiled and squeezed my hand. I sighed.

His eyes were calling to me. I nearly drooled. We finished eating and watched some movies.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 5:

Alessa's P.O.V.

I was on patrol with Sam, when we caught the smell of a vampire.

We ran as fast as we could, till we were inches away from our target.

I felt myself go into hyper speed, and I bolted even faster.

The next thing I knew, I was on top of this vampire.

He struggled, but I was too strong for him. He then proceeded to flip me on my back and strangle me.

I squirmed and fought, but he was too strong for me. The next thing I knew, Sam tackled him the ground and ripped him to shreads.

I sat down, to catch my breath. There was no way that I was going to phase into my human form at this time.

I just couldn't catch my breath. I started to feel dizzy, and light headed. I continued to sit.

The pack came and gathered around me, in their wolf forms. "What's going on? " asked Sam.

I sighed. "I can't catch my breath, and I can't phase back into my human form." I said.

Jake growled. "Did he break your ribs?" he asked. I looked down to my ribs to find that one of them was not where it was supposed to be.

I looked up to Jake who already knew. Sam and Jake went into the woods, and phased back into their human forms.

Jake walked over to me and put his hands on my nose, and rubbed. It made me feel a little better, but I knew the worst was still to come. Sam stepped over to my side and looked at me.

"Ok, I'll be as quick as I can." he said. I sighed. Embry and Quil had already phased into their human forms, and Embry was holding a blanket.

I smiled. "I'll put this blanket on you, the moment you phase back." he said. I sighed. "Don't worry, it's going to be ok." said Paul in his wolf form to me.

I nodded. Sam nodded and I braced myself. The next thing I knew, I couldn't describe the feeling, because it was too great.

I felt myself beginning to get weaker and weaker as Sam set my rib. I cried out in pain, and felt myself fall to the ground into my human form.

I felt the blanket being placed on top of me, and then it all went black.

Jake's P.O.V.

Alessa fainted from the pain. I picked her up and brought her to the house.

I couldn't believe that she had lasted that long, into setting her ribs.

She was stronger than she looked and that made me love her even more.

I placed her onto her bed, and sat in the chair across from her. Emily came in.

"Here, let me get her dressed and her ribs wrapped, and then I'll call you in." she said.

I looked at Alessa and back to Emily. Emily smiled. "She's going to be ok, let me do this." she said.

I nodded and left the room. It felt like forever till Emily came back to get me. I rushed over to Alessa. She looked pale.

It scaired me at first, but hen I got up the courage to rus over to her. I lay on the bed next to her, careful not to hurt her in any way possible.

I didn't want to hurt the one I loved. She meant everything to me.

I soon fell asleep next to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 6:

Alessa's P.O.V.

I woke up to the feeling of having Jake sleeping next to me.

I felt that my wounds had healed, due to my super human strength.

I rolled over and looked to Jake who was sleeping in peace. I smiled.

Watching him sleep was making me want him so much more. He was my everything.

I smiled. I started to get up, but I felt a hand pull around my waiste and hoist me toward him, with a growl.

I chuckled and turned to Jake who was smiling up at me.

"Sleep well?" I asked.

Jake sat up and looked at me.

"I'm glad you're ok." he said. I laughed.

"Jake, I'm a wolf, not china." I said.

Jake laughed. "Ok, ok, but I can't help it." he said.

I smiled. "You are too good to me." I replied.

Jake again smiled. "Come on, let's go for a walk." he said.

I nodded and followed him.

Aro's P.O.V.

I smiled to myself. My plan was working. She didn't know what hit her, but it did. I had sent a vampire after her to wound her, so she thought.

Of course he would die, but I didn't care. He was my chess piece to move as I pleased. I sighed.

"I am bored. When will it get interesting?" I asked. Jane walked up to me and smiled.

"Soon my lord, soon. "she replied. I sighed. "Jane, would you like to hear of my perfect plan?" I asked.

Jane smiled. "Oh yes my lord, please do share." She said. I smiled.

"I sent that stupid vampire after her, to do my dirty work. Of course he is dead, but he carried out my plan. She thinks that he just broke her ribs, but in reality, he injected her with something special." I said.

Jane nodded in want.

"Inside of Alessandra now lies the first vampire child, known to man." I said.

Jane's face tightened. "Well except for the Cullen's child." she replied. I sighed.

"Oh Jane, there is a difference." I said. "How so my lord?" she asked. I chuckled.

"This is the first vampire child to be born of a werewolf." I replied.

Jane's face showed understanding. "With that child, I will rule the world, just like the prophecy said." I replied.

Jane smiled. "And what does this prophecy say?" she asked. I smiled. "And I shall quote." I said.

"The Cold one who rules the world will have won the battle with the child born of both sides." I said.

Jane stopped. "But my lord, it does not make sence. How is the child born on both sides if you are a vampire and she is a werewolf. Didn't you inject the child into her?" she asked.

I smiled. "And that my dear is what makes this plan so great. I only injected her with my side of the child, meaning she is not pregnant yet. Give it a day, and her eggs will be fertilized with my very essence." I said.

"She will then be carrying my child and the world will be mine. We must let her get used to the idea, and then, we will win her over to our side. Make her think that we are the only ones who care about her. Make her think that we want a treaty with her alone. When she give us the child to help the cause, then all will be well." I said.

Jane smiled. "And then I kill her." she said. "NO!" I said in a harsh tone.

"You will do no such thing. You can't raise a child without a mother, change the mother to our side and we will win, destroy her, and all is lost." I said.

Jane smiled. "As you wish." she replied. I smiled to myself. This was going to go just the way I wanted it.

With the special abilities I injected into Alessandra, the pregnancy would go twice as fast, and soon she would be mine, along with our child.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 7:

Jane's P.O.V.

I headed to the meadow, where Alessandra would be.

I was given a mission and I was not to fail Aro, or be killed.

I walked into the meadow and there she sat, all alone.

I sighed and she looked up in fright.

She jumped up and started to shake.

I put my hands up in a defense manner.

"I'm not here to fight, I bring a message from Aro. My name is Jane." I said.

Alessandra stopped and nodded. "Go ahead." she said. I sighed.

This was it. I could not let him down. "Aro wishes for you to join him, so that you and your child may be taken care of." I replied.

She laughed. "Hate to tell you this, but I'm a virgin." she said. I smiled. "Yea, but remember when you were attached and broke your ribs?" I asked.

Alessandra growled. "What did you do to me?" she asked in a not so friendly manner. I smiled.

"I didn't do anything to you, one of Aro's goons did, and they were punished. He thought that the prophecy could be fulfilled and tried to use you to do it." I said.

Alessandra sighed. "What prophecy?" she asked. I then proceeded to tell he the prophecy and what her part was in it.

She stopped and then spoke. "I will never join Aro, even if he is the father of my baby." she said.

I sighed. I had not wanted to do this, but I had no other choice.

"Think about it, but when that pack of dogs turns on you, know that we will be here to welcome you with open arms." I said and walked away to leave her to think.

Alessandra's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe what had happened to me. I fell on my butt and just staired at the woods, where Jane had just left.

I had to tell the pack what had just happened. I went to phase, and nothing happened.

I wasn't able to phase. My eyes grew big. Jane was telling the truth!

I ran as fast as I could to Jake's house. Right as I reached the clearing, Jake bust out of the house and called my name.

"I'm here." I said, raising my hands over my head.

Jake saw me and was there in a flash.

"I felt it! I felt your fear. I knew you were in trouble. What happend? Why didn't you phase?" he quickly asked.

I sighed. "Jake, I can't phase!" I said.

Jake froze. There is two things that would make you do that. one, you're infected or hurt, and two, you're pregnant." he said.

I lowed my eyes to the ground. "W...What? How is that possible? You're a virgin. We haven't been together." he said.

I sighed. "Jake, Jane came to me in the meadow, That vampire who broke my ribs, didn't just break my ribs. He injected me with...with." I couldn't finish the sentance. Jake growled.

"So, what, you're pregnant with Aro's baby?" he asked.

I nodded, the tears coming hard and fast.

"Oh, Jake!" I cried. Jake sighed and pulled me to him.

"Shhhhh Shhhhhh it's ok, I'm not going to let this change anything. I love you." he said.

I smiled. "Jake, Jane said it was because of some prophecy! That the child born of a werewolf and a vampire wold help the one who has the child to rule the world." I said.

Jake stiffened. "Let's get Sam and the others for a meeting. We need to take care of you, right now." he said.

I nodded and wiped the tears away.

Jake walked me to Sam's house and I sat on the couch. I felt like I was going to throw up, which at this point, I didn't know if it was because of my pregnancy, or just everything that happened.

The pack arrived and I couldn't go through it again, so I went to lie down as Jake told them everything.

Aro's P.O.V.

"Very good Jane, you did exactly as I wanted you to. You will be rewarded." I said. Jane smiled.

"I promise that you will get first blood at dinner tonight." I said. Jane's eyes glowed even redder.

"Thank you my lord." she said and stepped back. "I have a new plan that will seal the deal of my plan.

Alessandra thinks she's an only child, but she's wrong. Alec!" I yelled. Alec took a step closer to me.

"Yes My lord?" he asked. "It is time." I said. Alec smiled. "As you wish." he said and took off. I smiled.

My plan would work perfectly. Her brother would claim I had changed him and that he was good.

He would ask for help and they would help him. The cullens would get involved, and Alec would take them out, one by one. I wouldn't have to deal with them anymore.

I sighed. Life was just getting too easy. Alec would win over the mother of my child and I would rule the world. I laughed to myself.

Alessandra didn't know the whole truth. We had not told her that the child would suck all her werewolf powers and make her all natural human.

Her side of the imprint would be broken and Jake would run away in sadness. She would be mine, and I would take her as my mate and turn her.

It was a flawless plan.

Alec's P.O.V.

I ran into the forest as fast as I could. Aro was trying to use me to take over the world. He had explained the plan, and I had willingly accepted.

I was not going to cross the man who gave me life. Aro had saved my life when I was about to die.

He offered me life and a place of royalty when he ran the world.

I didn't want to die, so I accepted his offer.

He had told me about my sister Alessandra and how my mother had had us both.

We were twins, and she was sent away, because of her werewolf qualities.

My father was a vampire, and my mother was a werewolf, so Alessandra was a werewolf, and I was human with some vampire qualities.

When I transformed into my full vampire form, those qualities became even more useful.

I could hear stronger and smell stronger than most vampires.

I even had a power. The power to hear the truth, even when someone lied to me. I woud hear their verson of the truth, and then the words would speak to me and tell me what really happened.

Aro knew this, and that is why he sent me to do as he asked.

I got to the clearing and saw the house. This was it.

I walked up to the door, but was stopped when a wolf came charging at me. I didn't attach back, I just waited.

The wolf continued to pound towards me and I waited and then spoke. "I'm not evil, I need help!" I yelled.

The wolf skidded to a hault. I sighed in relief. "I'm not evil, I need your help." I said.

The wolf nodded and ran into the forest. Just then the Alpha Sam came walking out of the forest.

"What do you want!" he spat. I sighed. I need to see my sister. I was attached and changed into a vampire, I don't know what to do!" I said.

Sam growled. "Why should I believe you?" he growled out. I sighed. "You shoudn't." I said. Sam stopped.

"No one has ever given me that answer before." he said. "It's honest, and I can see that you're not going to kill me, so I'll let you live, but if you even think about hurting one of us, you're dead." he said.

I nodded and spoke. "Can I see my sister?" I asked.

Sam growled. "Who is she?" he asked. I smiled.

"Alessandra." I said. Sam's eyes grew wide and I explained what I could to him about our birth. Sam nodded.

"Do you know what has happened to her?" he asked. Of course I knew, but I had to pretend not to.

"Is she ok, what happened?" I asked in a perfect worried tone. Sam sighed and told me.

I gave all the right movements, and all the rights souds of horror.

"Where is she? I need to see her!" I yelled. Sam smiled.

"She's inside and heard everything you said." he replied. I smiled.

"Oh those werewolf ears of hers." I said.

Sam growled. I put my hands up in a surrender pose. "Hey, down boy!" I said.

Sam growled even harder. I smiled.

"Let's go see her, shall we?" I asked.

Sam nodded and we walked inside.

I was greeted with the sick smell of dog.

It burned my nose. I smiled as best as I could and saw Alessandra who was looking at me with questioning eyes.

"Tell me the truth." she said. I smiled.

"You heard what I said to Sam, that is the truth." I said.

Alessandra growled. "I don't believe you. Why didn't you try to find me all these years?" she asked.

I Sighed. Here it goes. "Alessandra, I was trying to find you, but every time I was about to find you, you were always at a different port. I had found out about you when I was ten, when I turned eighteen, I prized myself in finding you. I searched until I got a lead at the docks, and then I followed you, but it was too late." I said.

"I have been jumping from port to port to find you, in hopes I would get there before you left, but I couldn't and when I finally found you were here, I had to track you down, but living with these...these..."

I sighed. she was a werewolf to, I had to be careful.

"Shapeshifters, I could not track you down. "I said.

"You were really protected." I replied.

Alessandra's eyes watered up.

She believed me. She rushed over to me and gave me a hug, which I greatly appreciated.

"Oh, what's your name?" she asked. I smiled.

"I'm Alec." I said. She looked me in the eyes and gasped.

"You're a vampire!" she said. I nodded.

The pack growled and I held up my hands.

"I just became one." I said. "That's why my eyes are red. I've been living off of animals." I said.

Jake growled and took a step closer.

"Hurt my imprint and I'll kill you." he said.

I growled and took a step foward. "Hurt my sister and I'll turn you." I replied.

Jake laughed. "I like him!" he said.

I smiled. "So, I know I'm a bloodsucker and all, but where can I stay?" I asked. Jake smiled.

"I'll let you stay with me, that way if you're lying, you're closer to me." he said. I nodded.

"I would do the same thing." I said. "Feel free to question me till you trust me." I replied.

The pack mumbled something about never trusting a bloodsucker, but I just let it roll off.

I had accomplished step one in my three step plan.

Step one, get the wolf pack to accept me.

Step 2, win over Alessandra and meet the Cullens,

step 3, make it look like the wolf pack killed one of the cullens to break the treaty and they would kill each other off, leaving Alessandra with no one but me to bring her to Aro,

where the prophecy would take place. What did I get out of this you may ask? I got a sister, and all the riches in the world. What more could I ask for?


	8. Chapter 8

Alessa's P.O.V.

It had been a week since my brother, Alec, had joined us and he was trying his best to help.

"I have heard of a family that is a family of vampires and knows about this type of thing." he said.

I smiled. "Really, they know about vampire pregnancy?" I asked. He nodded. The pack gathered around.

"Really, the only coven we know about are the Cullens, and we have not seen or heard from them in two years.

Bella and Edward got married and we stopped talking to them ever since." said Embry. Jake growled. Jake told me all about his and Bella's love triangle.

I didn't care because it was before I even was in the picture, but I felt that Jake had gotten his heard ripped out. I sighed. "So, who is this family?" I asked.

Alec staired at us. "It's the Cullens." he said. Jake growled. "Why them, how do they know about vampire pregnancy?" asked Jake. Alec sighed.

"Well, since you all have been out of the loop for so long,

I'll fill you in. Bella was human when she married Edward. Edward got Bella pregnant in her human form, and the baby sucked the life out of her, causing her to change into a vampire." he said. I gasped.

"Will that happen to me?" I asked.

"I don't know, because you are part werewolf, maybe you can resist it, but the prophecy does have a lot of info in it,

and I know that the Cullens know about it,

maybe they can help us." said Alec. I sighed. I was beginning to get worried.

"This is so confusing." I said, putting my head on the table. I felt Jake rub my back. "It will be ok. We'll all go and see the Cullens today." he said. I nodded. "Yea, let's go now." I said,

and that's just what we did.

Alec's P.O.V.

We drove to the Cullens house.

I knew where it was, but I had to pretend I didn't.

I helped Alessa out of the truck. When her feet reached the ground, she winced in pain.

"What's wrong?" I asked with actual genuine concern, for the first time in a week. Alessa sighed.

"The baby just kicked." she said. My eyebrows smooshed together. "But you're only like a week?

We need to get you inside." I said. Jake came and carried Alessa to make it less painful, and I knocked on the door.

The door opened and Dr. Cullen was standing there. "How may I help you?" he asked. I smiled.

"I'm Alec, I'm a vampire. This girl is my sister, Alessandra, Jake's imprint, and we just found out she's pregnant with Aro's baby,

and we don't know what to do." I said. Dr. Cullen's face was of shock. "And you think I can help you?" he asked. I smiled.

"I heard of you, and the adventures you have had, I'm sure you can, Dr. Cullen." I said. Dr. Cullen smiled.

"Well then come on in, and I'll see what I can do. The pack and I walked in, and Jake placed Alessa on Dr. Cullen's desk to be examined.

We all left the room, except for Jake who didn't want to leave his girlfriend with a vampire for one second. We waited in the

living room for about ten minuets. Dr. Cullen, Alessa, and Jake came out of the office and Dr. Cullen spoke. "I'm afaid it's a little

more serious." he said. Alessa gasped and Jake hugged her. Dr. Cullen turned to Alessa. "How did this happen?" he asked.

Alessa sighed and told him the story. Dr. Cullen listened and waited for her to finish. WHen she had finished, he spoke.

"So, now that I know this, I can tell you your answer. It seems that this child of the prophecy, is sucking your werewolf

qualities. It will make you human. You won't be a werewolf, causing you to be the imprint of Jake." he said. Alessa nodded.

"There's more." he said. "Because you will be human and the baby will be both vampire and werewolf, it won't suck the

life out of you, because of the werewolf quality it will have." he finished. I sighed in actual relief. I was getting too involved

in my character. Alessa smiled. "So what do we do now?" she asked. Dr. Cullen smiled. "Well, come see me every week, because

if I'm right, this baby will grow really fast, and will be born in only three months." he said. Jake gasped. "That can actually happen?" he asked.

Dr. Cullen nodded. "It can indeed." he said. Alessa smiled. "So, when can we tell if it's a girl or boy, or both?" she asked. Dr. Cullen smiled.

"Come in next week and we'll find out." he said. I stood up. "I need some air." I said and walked out the door. I waited outside, and then I

smelt him. This was it. I had to do what I came here to do. I ran toward the scent.

Jake's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe I was going to be a father, and I hadn't even had sex.

I sighed. I had promised Alessa that I would take care of this child. She was my imprint.

I had to stay with her. But as of late, my mind had been telling me that I didn't want this child,

and that I wanted to run far far away. I would always shake my head. That was not like the imprint bond to do.

This was quite the opposite. The day before Alessa's appointment, some things happened.

I saw Alessa on the couch with her brother, and I snapped. Emily's house was a mess, and I was a wolf.

Alessa was picked up by Alec and brought to the kitchen, so she wasn't hurt, thank goodness for his vampire speed.

I don't know what happened. I saw them together, and felt anger and betrayal. They were brother and sister,

so there was nothing going on. I couldn't believe it. I went outside to cool off and Alessa came out after me.

"What was that?" she asked in an angry tone. I sighed. "Alessa, I don't know, I saw you two together,

and well I got angry that it wasn't me." I said. Alessa gasped. "He's my brother, you can take away my friends,

and my life, but you won't take that away from me." she said. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

Alessa took in a deep breath and then spoke. "I can't have friends, because they might find out about us,

and I can't have a life, because you are always afraid I might get hurt, so you don't let me go anywhere,

but I will not let you ruin the one good thing I have!" she yelled. I gasped. Had I really been doing that to her? "Aless." I said.

She cut me off. "Don't say anything. And don't bother coming to the appointment, Alec is going with me." she said.

I started to shake. I had to get away before another Emily accident happened. I ran as fast as I could into the woods

and phased. Life was getting crazy and I didn't know how to handle it.

Alessa's P.O.V.

I went with Alec and Sam to Dr. Cullen's.

Sam had insisted that he be there to represent the pack.

He didn't trust me with two vampires, even if one of them was on our side.

I accepted this, because he was Alpha, and let him come with us.

Dr. Cullen examined my belly and told us the good news. It was a girl.

I smiled. When Dr. Cullen had finished his exam, I decided to speak.

"I think there's something wrong with Jake." I said. Dr. Cullen froze.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I sighed and told him what happened with Jake yesterday.

Dr. Cullen thoguht a moment and then understanding dawned on his eyes.

"The baby has the ability to break your imprint." he said. I gasped and so did Sam.

"WHAT?" I yelled. "Yea, that happend a long time ago, but It can be done.

the baby is breaking the imprint, so that it's no more." he said. I didn't know what to do.

"Is it broke?" I asked. Dr. Cullen sighed. "I'm afraid so. Jake freaking out on you,

was the imprint breaking." he said. I sighed. "Please tell me it can be fixed." I said.

Dr. Cullen sighed. "I'm afraid not." he said. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to the meadow.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 9:

Jake's P.O.V.

I was running in the woods. I couldn't go back to Alessa. I heard Sam phase.

"Jake you have to come back, Alessa's gone and it's not your fault." he said.

I sighed. "I can't do that, she can do whatever she wants." I said.

I almost slapped myself across the face. Had I just said that.

"Never mind, I'm coming now." I said.

I ran to the house as fast as I could and phased back.

"Where is she?" I asked. Sam growled.

"She ran somewhere and Alec went with her." he said.

I growled. "I knew he was no good." I said. "What have I done?" I asked.

Sam sighed. "The imprint was broken, because of the baby, there is nothing you can do to fix it." he said.

I gasped. "There has to be. I love her, right?" I asked. Sam stopped. "Did you just question if you love her?" he asked.

I smiled. "Yea, I did, didn't I?" I said. Sam growled.

"Jake quit fooling around this is serious. If vampires can do that, than they can stop our reproduction, which means vampires rule the world." he said.

I growled. "We have to stop them, and I know just where." I said.

Sam sighed. "There's one more thing." he said. I sighed. "And what's that?" I asked.

Sam spoke. "Edward Cullen is dead and the cullens think we did it." he said. I growned.

"That means war." I replied. Sam nodded.

"Alec made it look like we did it, then left us with his sister. We have to hurry and put an end to this, before Bella gets wind of us." he said.

Alec's P.O.V.

I had done everything that Aro had asked.

I had even delivered my sister to him.

We walked into the great hall, after flying to Italy. She was looking around in awe, and I smiled.

I smiled and handed her the vile. "Here drink this." I said.

Alessa looked at me with confused eyes. "It will protect the baby." I replied.

Alessa smiled and did as she was told. "You'll like it here, once you get used to it." he said.

She smiled and turned to me.

"So, when can I meet Aro. I'm excited to start this new chapter in my book." she replied.

I grimaced. "You're trying to cover up your pain of the past with excitement.

Aro will take care of you, and if you want, make the past go away." I replied.

Alessa smiled. "I want to keep my past, so I know what I'm greatful for, but as far as Aro making me happy.

I fully decided to embrace it, in every way." she said.

I smiled. I had done my job. I just had one more thing to do.

"You know that Jake killed Edward Cullen, right?" I asked.

Alessa stopped. "Jake wouldn't do that, would he?"

she asked. I sighed.

"Yes, he did. His bond was broken, and he didn't care about the treaty. He became evil. He then killed Edward to make it look like I did it. He couldn't stand me, remember." I said.

Alessa started to shake.

"Oh, that stupid idiot. I know you didn't kill anyone, and as far as Jacob Black goes, he can just stay in La Push. I'm happy." she said.

I smiled. It was done.

Alessa's P.O.V.

We walked into the great hall to meet Aro. Although, I had already met him.

"Ah, Alessandra!" said Aro.

I smiled and walked over to him.

"Oh Aro, thank you so much for saving me from such...ick." I said.

Aro smiled. "I see you are now fully human." he said. I nodded.

"I actually am enjoying being human for a time." I replied. Aro smiled. "Well as soon as the baby is born, we can change you." he said.

I smiled. "You could do that? What's the catch?" I asked. I knew this was too good to be true.

I would be rid of Jake and his fake lies, saying that he loved me and wanted to protect me. Aro smiled. "I can and I will.

I just wanted our child to have two parents who will love him his whole vampire life." he said. I sighed. "My child will be a vampire?" I asked. Aro smiled.

"No, but we will change her." he said. I sighed. I didn't want my child to be a vampire, but I had no other choice. I smiled.

"I'll do it, but promise me, she will not be changed until the age of eighteen or if she is about to die." I said.

Aro smiled. "I promise." he replied. I sighed in relief. At least I had Aro's word that he wouldn't change my child right away.

I was escorted to my room and fell asleep in an instant. I had a dream of Jake running in his wolf form with the pack.

There was a flash, and I saw myself running in the woods. I was holding my little girl. I was running away from the pack.

I was trying to protect my child from them. They wanted to kill her. I ran and ran till I fell over a branch, my child falling out of my arms.

There stood Jake, standing over my baby. He went to strike, and then I woke up in a heat of cold sweat and fear.

I put on a robe, and rushed to Aro's chambers. "ARO!" I yelled, knocking on his door. The door swung open and there stood Aro.

"What is it?" he asked. I sighed. I had a bad dream. Jake was going to kill her." I said. Aro sighed. "The baby can tell the future?" he asked.

I gasped. "I didn't think of that till now. We have to protect her, help me protect her." I said. Aro smiled.

"Will you do anything to protect our child?" he asked. I nodded. Aro smiled. "Then come in here." he said.

I smiled and followed Aro into his chambers. He sat down on the chair and spoke.

"If we were to marry, then the child would be safe." he said. I gapsed.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea. I mean, I love Jake." I stopped speaking.

I loved Jake and that was all that mattered to me. I turned to Aro and spoke. "I love Jake!" I nearly yelled.

Aro sighed, got up, and retrieved my protection potion. "Here take this, it will help." he said.

I drank the potion, and waited.

I felt at ease with marrying Aro. I smiled.

"Yea, I will marry you, lets get married tomarrow." I said. Aro smiled.

I walked out of the room to my chambers, and I knew I had made the right choice.

Jake's P.O.V.

I sat on the plane with the rest of the pack. Thanks to the Cullens, we were able to go to Italy to save Alessandra.

I thought about all the things I had said to Alessandra, and how horrible I felt.

There was no way to take back what I said, but I had to fix it.

We landed and knew exactly where to go.

Once inside, we stormed to the great hall, to a sight that made me growl. Aro and Alessandra were standing at the alter, and getting married. Alessa's belly was huge, and she looked ready to deliver at any time.

I growled again and got their attention. Alessa turned to me, and her eyes showed that she was indeed already dead inside. I sighed. I had failed her, but I had to try to fix it. I spoke. "Let her go!" I yelled. Aro smirked.

"I'm not keeping her here, she is here of her own free will, isn't that right?" he asked turning to Alessa who now was standing two feet away from me.

I looked to Alessa to tell me he was lying, but got nothing. I sighed. "Alessa, why?" I asked. Alessa spoke.

"Because you abonded me and left me alone in the world, when I needed you most." she said. I gasped.

"Alessa, that was the work of the vampire child." I said. Alessa's eyebrows furrowed.

"My child is only part werewolf, not vampire, and I will not stand to here you say otherwise." she said.

I gasped. "Wait, you mean the baby didn't take on Aro's vampire qualities?" I asked. Alessa nodded.

The child is part werewolf, and part human, other than the ability to see the future, and the child showed me that you were going to kill her." she said.

I gasped again. "Alessa, I would never." I said. Alessa chuckled and walked over to Aro.

"Aro has been giving me protecting potions for the baby. I know that marrying him is wise, because he is taking the precautions to take care of me." she said.

I stopped and Dr. Cullen spoke. "Alessa, how do those potions taste?" he asked. Alessa rolled her eyes.

"Why does it matter?" she asked. Dr. Cullen smiled. "It dosn't but I would like to know myself." he said.

Alessa sighed. "They taste like death itself." she said. I stopped and looked to Dr. Cullen who had come to the same conclusion as me.

"Alessa, he is poisoning you with vampire powers. They are killing you and turning you and the baby into vampires, which are evil." said Dr. Cullen.

Alessa stopped and didn't say anything, she just looked pale and weak. "Alessa?" I asked. She shuddered.

"My water broke." she said.

Alessa's P.O.V.

The moment it happened, I knew. My water had broken, I felt relieved, but I also felt something else.

Then it dawned on me. Jake was telling the truth.

When my water broke, the potions were released as well.

I was free of this horrible vampire and his powers. "My water broke." I said.

Jake gasped. Aro stiffened next to me. "But, what, now?" asked Aro.

I turned to him and nodded. "Yes, now." I said. Aro smiled.

"Let's get you to your chamber and get you comfortable, while I have my servants take care of these dogs." he said.

I tried to fight him, but he was just too strong. I looked to Jake who nodded to me to go with Aro.

We both knew that Aro would not hurt the baby or me, if I continued to pretend to be on Aro's side.

I looked to Aro and smiled. "You know what, you're right. Go ahead. I want this baby to be born in a vampire only environment." I said.

Aro smiled. "That's my girl." he replied. We walked to my chambers and Jane helped me change into a night gown and get into the bed.

"Since Dr. Cullen is here, we have arranged for him to deliver the baby." said Jane. I sighd in relief. "Thank you Jane, can I sleep now?" I asked.

Jane nodded and left Aro and I alone. "I'm so happy that you came to your senses and decided to go along with my little plan." said Aro.

I smiled. "Oh Aro, I could never leave you. How did you get Dr. Cullen to deliver this child?" I asked.

Aro sighed. "It was easy. He offered to right away, saying he wanted to help me in my conquest." he said.

I smiled. "Oh, that's wonderful." I said. suddenly, a contraction hit. "Oh, Aro!" I yelled, squeezing his hand.

"A contraction?" he asked. I nodded and Aro sighed. "Don't worry, soon it will be over and so worth it." he said.

I nodded and closed my eyes, and felt myself drifing off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 10:

Dr. Cullen's P.O.V.

Alessa went with Aro to her chambers.

This was my opportunity.

"I would like to help you deliver the baby. Why risk, both the baby and Alessa's death, when you have a doctor right here, who is willing to deliver the baby, no strings attached, but I will need my son Jasper to help me" I said. Alec smiled.

"That is good, we were going to make you do it by killing off your family, but now that you already asked, I'll take you to her. I was brought to Alessa's room to find that Aro was at her side.

Alessa smiled and me and I looked to Aro. "I need to examine her, so you need to leave." I said.

Aro turned to Alessa who nodded her acceptance. Aro then left the room to deal with the werewolves.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen, thank God!" Alessa whispered in a yell.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

I sighed. "I don't know, but all I know is that we need to deliver this baby, and now!" I replied.

Alessa nodded and I spoke. "Alessa, I'm going to deliver the baby now, but I need your help to get through this. As soon as we deliver the baby, Jasper is going to take her back to forks with Alice, rosalie, and Emmett." I said.

Alessa nodded. "Ok, then what?" she asked.

I nodded. "Then we are going to get you and the rest of the pack out of here." I replied.

Alessa sighed. "How did you get them not to kill the pack?" she asked. I sighed.

"I didn't, but Aro didn't want to deal with it, so he put them in a room and locked the door." I said.

Alessa smiled. "Ok, at least they are safe." she said. Another contraction hit and I cold tell it was time to deliver the baby.

"Ok Alessa, push." I said.

Jake's P.O.V.

We were locked in the room, right next to Alessa's.

We heard her crying and screaming.

I knew it was the whole process of giving birth, but under the circumstances, it was taking it's toll on me.

"What are we going to do?" asked Lea. Sam sighed. "I don't know. I did hear that Dr. Cullen plans on having Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie take the baby out of here, so that's one less problem to worry about.

Plus, because they are vampires, they are allowed to go as they please." he said.

I smiled. "Well, at least the baby will be safe." I said.

Sam nodded. "Now, we need to make a plan." he said. The wheels in my brain started to turn.

"I think I have an idea." I said. Sam smiled, knowing just what I was thinking.

Aro's P.O.V.

Dr. Cullen required his four children to assist him in the birth of my child. I didn't object, because I was not going to loose the world. I heard Alessa's tears and cries of pain as she gave birth to our daughter, but then it just stopped and I heard the cries of our daughter.

It was done. She was born. I waited for Dr. Cullen to come out, but he didn't.

I rushed into the room, and found that Alessa was lying on the bed, motionless. I looked to Dr. Cullen who sighed. "You're too late. "he said. I growled. "What do you mean?" I asked.

I noticed the open window, and growled again.

"Where is my daughter?" I yelled. Carlisle smiled.

"Somewhere you won't find her." he said. I yelled in outrage and turned to Alessa. "What happened?" I asked.

Carlisle sighed. "She didn't make it through the birth." he said. I sighed.

"Oh well, at least the child was born, now I have to go get her.

She couldn't have gotten far, and as far as you go, you won't be leaving here." I said, and walked out of the room and bolted the door shut. I had to find my daughter, my plan was slowly falling apart. Blast the werewolves and the Cullen coven!

Alessa's P.O.V.

I heard Aro leave and I opened my eyes. Calisle turned to me and smiled.

"You played a good part." he said. I smiled. "He locked the door, how are we going to get out?" I asked.

Carlisle smiled and looked to the open window. I smiled. "Hate to break it to you, but I'm human now, and I just had a baby." I said.

Carlisle smiled. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." I said. We just have to let the pack know that I got you covered. How do we do that?" he asked.

suddenly, I felt myself healing, and I could sense the pack in my head. I smiled. "I think I know how." I replied. Dr. Cullen sighed. "How?" he asked.

"I just got my werewolf qualities back, I can tell the pack in my head." I said. Carlisle smiled. "I didn't see that one coming." he replied.

I laughed. "Me either, but let's not waist time, let's take it and go." I said. Dr. Cullen smiled. "Are you healed yet?" He asked. I smiled. "Yup, It's like I never had a baby." I said.

Carlisle smiled. "I have to phase to tell them. This room is big enough, so if you don't mind turning around, I would like to have some clothes to wear after I phase back." I said.

Dr. Cullen nodded and turned around. I took off my clothes and phased. "Jake!" I yelled. "Alessa!" he asked. I sighed. "I got my werewolf qualities back!" I said.

"OH THANK GOD!" he said. I smiled. "Jake, Dr. Cullen and I have a way to escape take care of yourself." I said. "Will do, see you in Forks." he said.

"I love you." I replied. I could hear Jake sigh. "I love you to." he said. I smiled. "I guess the imprint fixed itself." I said.

"Hmmm, I guess you're right, now quick, go before it's too late." he said. I smiled. "Wait, is Dr. Cullen there with you in your wolf form?" he asked.

"Yea, why?" I asked. Jake growled. "Make sure he turns around, only I'm alllowed to see you like that." he said.

I laughed. "Jake, you're not allowed to see me like that, at least not until we get married." I said.

Jake laughed. "Does that mean we're going to get married?" he asked. I sighed.

"Jake, I love you and all, but now is not the time." I said. Jake laughed.

"You're right. Get out of here." he said. I phased back, put my close on and tapped Dr. Cullen's arms. He turned around and I smiled.

"All set." I said. Dr. Cullen smiled. "Ok, I know you are a werewolf, but just to be safe, get on my back till we reach the ground." he said.

I nodded and hopped onto his back. Within minuets we were on the ground outside. I got off his back and we raced to the airport to go to Forks and be with my daughter.

We met up with Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper, and my baby daughter. I smiled down at her, as I held her. She looked hungry.

I looked around for something to cover myself with. Alice smiled and handed me a nursing cover. I smiled. "When did you get this?" I asked.

she smiled. "I brought it along. I bought it when we were in Forks, thought it would be useful." she said. I smiled. "Thanks Alice." I said.

We got on the plane and took off. I looked out the window, and prayed that Jake would be ok. I looked down at my daughter and smiled.

"What are you going to name her?" asked Emmett. I sighed. "I'm going to name her Sophia. It means wisdom." I said. Emmett. "Awww, little Sophia Black." he said.

I turned to Emmett with a look of confusion. "What do you mean Black, I'm not married to Jake yet." I said. Alice smiled.

"But you will be, I saw it." she said. I smiled and looked down at my daughter. "Little Sophia Black it is." I said.

Jake's P.O.V.

I finished talking to Alessa and told the guys what she had said, leaving out the romantic talk.

"Wait so she's a wolf again?" asked Lea. I nodded.

"Did the imprint fix itself?" asked Sam. I nodded with a happy face.

"So we just need to get out of here, forget trying to kill them, just scram." I said.

Sam nodded. "I agree with Jake on this one, we need to stick together, and just leave." he said. Lea smiled. Well, their are no windows in this room, but we could make one." she said.

I smiled. "How about we make a door." I said.

Lea smiled even bigger. "I like that idea much better she said. On the count of three we all charged at the wall and made a nice sized door. We filed out and followed Sam. We made it to a door, and Sam peeked inside.

"Looks like we might have to kill them after all." he said. I sighed.

"That's the great hall, isn't it." I said. Sam nodded. I looked to the pack and they nodded at me. "I'm ready to take my Alpha responsibility." I said. Sam sighed. "Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded. Sam smiled.

"Alright Alpha, let's do this." we opened the door and we attached with pride.

I'm telling you, if you could see us, we were really rocking the werewolf in the house scene. We attached and attached vampire after vampire, till I reached Alec. He was ready to fight. I sighed.

"I don't want to kill him." I said. Sam sighed. You can knock him out, but you really don't have a choice." he said.

I nodded and went for it, but Alec played dirty, and I had to take him down. I got off Alec and we noticed that Aro was running toward the door, but Lea was too fast for him.

We had a nice little bonfire going in the center of the great hall, not caring if we burned the place down. We then proceeded to leave. Our work here was done.

We headed to the airport and found that Alessa's flight had not left yet, so we bought tickets, and boarded.

Alessa's P.O.V.

It was halfway through the flight when the chiming began. I listened to that announcement.

"Wil the lady in 23A hit her call button please." said the voice. I looked up. I was 23A.

I did as I was told and the air attendant came over to me.

"Miss, you need to come with me, we have a suprise for you." she said.

I looked to Emmett who smiled. "I'll take Sophia for you." he said.

I handed him Sophia and followed the woman. I followed her to the pilot's door.

She smiled and spoke. "Turn around." she said. I did and I was met with the best view ever.

There stood my Jake, Sam, Lea, Paul, Quil, and Embry. I smiled and jumped into their arms.

"Guys I'm so glad you're ok." I said. I ran to Jake and he hugged me. I looked him in the eyes, and knew the imprint was alive again.

Jake must have too, because he kissed me soundly on the lips. I smiled. Jake sighed. "I wanted to finish our conversation." he said.

I smiled. "Jake, is now really the time?" I asked. Jake smiled. "When is the right time?" he asked.

I nodded and let him continue. Jake got down on one knee, and pulled out a little box. I smiled. "Jake?" I asked.

He smiled. "Alessandra will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?" he asked.

I nodded a yes, and he stood up for me to hug him. I kissed him soundly on the lips and then spoke. "Come and meet your daughter." I said.

Jake smiled and followed me back to Emmett, who gladly handed her over to Jake. "She puked on me." he said.

I laughed and sat down. Jake sat down next to me, where Emmett used to be sitting. We flew the rest of the ride in silence.

When it was time to land, Jake held my hand. "I'm so happy that we finally found where we need to be." he said. I smiled.

"Oh, Jake, I am to." I said. I looked out my window to find that the full moon was shining. You know what they always say great things happen under the full moon.


End file.
